As Long As We Search For A Happy Ending
by InfiKiss
Summary: Super Junior Fanfiction; Manusia adalah sosok paling naif di rangkaian ekosistem tata surya. Selalu merasa masalah yang didera adalah yang paling nestapa, seolah mampu mengkiamatkan dunia. Kyuhyun, Henry, Ryeowook; mereka yang berada di urutan terbawah dalam rantai makanan. Menjadi pahlawan atau ditinggalkan. Kutekankan, kisah ini tidak menjamin kebahagiaan.


**_Chapter; Prologue_**

* * *

 _Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang._

 _Masa lalu, biarkan menjadi kenangan._

 _Masa depan, anggaplah hadiah Tuhan yang belum sempat diberikan._

 _Kau dan aku._

 _Dan kita bertiga._

 _Beginipun selamanya; mungkin tidak masalah._

 _Terjebak dalam kegelapan yang tiada batasnya._

 _._

 _._

BUGH—!

Pukulan telak mampir di pipi kanan Henry Lau. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dalam tiga langkah, lalu jatuh terjerembab dan duduk di aspal. Sedikit meringis saat sensor rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke otak dan mengartikannya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Remaja berseragam SMA itu buru-buru menghapus jejak darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kondisi di salah satu gang sempit wilayah Dobong- _gu_ tidak membantunya mengenali semua wajah pria yang mengerubunginya. Gelap. Hanya bias cahaya temaram lampu jalan dan kendaraan di ujung gang yang tampak. Satu-satunya yang Henry tahu, setengah dari mereka siswa dari sekolah yang sama dan setengah lainnya adalah preman-preman tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Sial! Lagi-lagi ia akan pulang dengan mengoleh-olehkan belasan luka hari ini.

"Ooi, ooi. Masa sudah kalah? Tidak asyik sekali kau."

Kepala Henry menengadah. Dua netra karamel yang terkunci di liang matanya mendelik tajam ke beberapa preman yang berdiri di hadapan. Menatap mereka penuh tantangan pertanda ia sama sekali tidak gentar. Bahkan jika dua-tiga pukulan disinyalir akan melayang secara gratis untuk mengecup kulit putih pucatnya pun Henry tak akan mengalah demi meyelamatkan diri.

Meski bertubuh tidak sebesar mereka, tapi Henry memiliki kekuatan hati bagai srigala liar.

Pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri paling dekat tentu saja membaca ancaman yang terdeteksi di mata Henry. Itu membuatnya semakin gusar. Pria itu meludah, tepat mengenai sepatu olah raga milik Henry. Membuat pemuda itu berjengit jijik dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah kaki si pria besar sehingga pria itu oleng sejenak.

"Wajah anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tak akan puas jika belum sempat mengulitinya."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa!"

"Brengsek! Kau berani meninggikan suaramu saat bicara denganku, hah?"

Pertanyaan sarkastik itu dibalas Henry dengan meludah balik ke sepatu si pria besar. Jelas saja apa yang ia lakukan bak menyiram minyak tanah pada api. Pria itu tak lagi sungkan untuk menarik kerah seragam Henry, meninju wajahnya tanpa ampun bahkan menendang perut Henry sekuat yang ia bisa. Mulutnya tak berhenti memaki, membuat aroma busuk arak masuk ke cuping hidup Henry.

"Hoi! Jangan wajahnya! Itu akan menarik perhatian orang lain!"

"Persetan! Aku sudah muak dengan berandalan sialan ini! Mau wajah, atau tangan dan kakinya—rasanya ingin kuremuk semua yang ada di sendinya!"

"Kau gila! Hentikan Tae!"

Darah segar sudah merembes tanpa batas. Dari mulut, hidung dan beberapa bagian lain di tubuh Henry. Seragam yang awalnya berwarna putih bersih sudah berubah merah dan penuh debu jalan atau jejak sepatu—juga darah. Tak seorangpun yang berniat melerai perkelahian antar siswa itu karena mereka bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil yang tak terlalu mencolok. Siapapun yang melihat, memilih pura-pura acuh dan berjalan menjauh agar tidak terseret kasus penindasan macam ini.

Henry menengadah ketika satu-dua pukulan tak henti membabat-habis tubuhnya. Seluruh sendi seolah mati rasa. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah langit malam yang sangat jauh—tak tergapai—yang penuh dengan bintang. Terang benderang seolah menyimpan begitu banyak harapan yang disimpan orang-orang disana. Indah. Namun juga menyesakkan dada dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ah, persetan dengan langit. Masa bodoh dengan harapan. Memangnya masa depan seperti apa yang menanti remaja sepertinya? Tidak ada. Hidupnya akan tetap sama. Menjadi sasaran penindasan para preman sekolah. Dipukuli habis-habisan hingga tak berdaya. Lalu dicampakan bagai bangkai tikus yang sudah tak lagi bermakna.

Henry bersandar di samping tempat sampah yang bau begitu para berandalan itu puas memukulinya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Ia meringis untuk menahan semua rasa sakit yang memaksa untuk memonopoli seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Hidung kembang-kempis dan perutnya mual akibat bau anyir darah di seluruh pakaiannya. Satu-satunya yang selamat hanyalah tas sekolah yang teronggok dipinggir gang. Berlumuran sedikit darah hingga beberapa ekor kecoak mulai merayap mendekat karena tertarik dengan hawa panasnya.

"Sial… Suatu saat, akan kubunuh mereka. Pasti!"

xXx

"Apa?!"

Suara menghardik seolah berniat memecahkan gendang telinga Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk santai sambil membaca buku latihan soal Matematika di dapur. Pemuda itu bergeming dalam diam, seolah lengkingan dua oktaf tadi hanyalah salah satu musik dari sebuah piringan hitam yang nyaris retak. Bahkan, dua mata cokelatnya sama sekali tidak berkedip.

 _Sudah biasa_.

Kyuhyun bahkan tetap bergeming saat sesuatu benda kaca menghantam permukaan lantai dan menyisakan suara keramik yang hancur sedetik berikutnya. Ah, mungkin salah satu gelas pajangan atau vas bunga kembali terbang bebas untuk bercumbu dengan alas. Kyuhyun bahkan hanya terkekeh sinis setiap menyadari suara pecahan itu. Mengasihani perabotan yang dibeli dengan harga mahal, toh pada akhirnya tetap kembali menjadi sampah tak berguna di pinggir ruangan.

"Kau pikir untuk siapa aku bekerja, Wanita Jalang!" Suara laki-laki yang berat kembali terdengar menghardik.

"Laki-laki brengsek! Kau bahkan merasa dirimu berguna, hah?! Aku yang menghidupimu sampai detik ini—tapi kau berselingkuh! Bajingan! Aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi melihat Iblis sepertimu menginjakkan kaki di sini! Aaa—"

Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Wanita yang balas berteriak tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung berteriak. Sedikitnya ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di balik tembok dapur yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruang keluarga. Tapi Kyuhyun enggan mengecek atau terlibat. Tugas matematika disinyalir lebih penting ketimbang ikut campur di urusan rumah tangga orang lain.

Heh? Kalian penasaran bukan kenapa Kyuhyun sebut mereka itu orang lain?

"Lepaskan rambutku!"

"Jangan berlagak paling hebat! Memangnya berkat siapa kau berhasil seperti sekarang! Aku—aku yang telah membukakan jalan untuk karirmu! Meski dengan cara yang menjijikan!"

"Tetap saja! Bajingan sepertimu selamanya tetaplah bajingan!"

Teriakan, makian, semua saling berhamburan di udara seolah maknanya telah hilang. Hanya saja Kyuhyun sudah cukup kebal—atau sebenarnya _bebal_ —dengan semua ini. Justru Kyuhyun akan merasa aneh jika ritual malam itu menghilang satu kali saja saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah. Bukan orang tua sesungguhnya, kalau boleh jujur. Mereka hanya kerabat dekat dari orang tua kandung Kyuhyun yang sudah tiada semenjak Kyuhyun kecil. Karena tak memiliki anak jadilah sepasang suami-isti Cho yang notabene suaminya adalah adik kandung dari mendiang Ayah Kyuhyun, mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

Suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras nyaris membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Disusul dengan suara kaki yang dihentakkan masuk ke dapur. Barulah Kyuhyun menoleh untuk menatap wajah bibinya yang tampak begitu marah. Wanita itu masih sibuk memaki sambil merapikan tatanan rambut yang mulai kusut. Suaranya yang lantang membuat Kyuhyun bisa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Tanpa terkecuali. Namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Masih setia di kursi yang sama.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu! Brengsek! Aku pasti akan menceraikannya! Pasti!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa menjawab. Kedua kaki dengan ringannya melangkah meninggalkan dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap di ujung rumahnya, lalu naik meniti tangga menuju kamar kosong di lantai dua. Kamar itu pun sama gelapnya dengan sudut-sudut lain di rumah. Yang berbeda hanya atmosfir kehidupan yang mengisinya.

Rapat-rapat, Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Lalu menguncinya.

Segera dibuangnya buku pelajaran ke sembarang arah. Kyuhyun melempar dirinya ke tempat tidur yang empuk sambil menghembuskan nafas teratur. Kepalanya sakit sekali seperti syaraf-syarafnya ditarik kuat-kuat sehingga mengirim sensor pening ke otaknya. Jadi Kyuhyun segera memejamkan mata. Ia harus tidur. Besok ada ulangan matematika dan Kyuhyun tidak sudi mendapat nilai merah.

Tepat saat ia memejamkan mata, suara barang pecah belah kembali membahana mengisi tiap jengkal udara di dalam rumah.

xXx

"Lamban sekali, sih!"

"Aduuuh! Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Maafkan saya."

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu buru-buru membungkukkan badan ke lantai sambil mengusap lantai yang telah basah. Pecahan kaca berserakan tepat di hadapannya. Kim Ryeowook melakukan pekerjaannya dengan buru-buru karena didera rasa panik, hingga secara tak sengaja permukaan tangannya justru mencium salah satu pecahan gelas. Dengan mengesampingkan rasa sakit di tangannya, Ryeowook terus membersihkan kekacauan yang tadi ia perbuat. Satu lagi gelas kaca yang akan menambah nominal di hutangnya. Dan satu lagi yang akan membuat penderitannya bertambah secara statis.

Dua pelayan wanita berbaju terbuka hanya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Tatapannya merendahkan. Masing-masing rokok tersemat di antara bibir dan jemari mereka. Asapnya membuat paru-paru Ryeowook seolah tercekik. Butuh perjuangan baginya untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk saat asap nikotin itu merangsek masuk ke hidung bagai bayi yang baru belajar merangkak. Karena Ryeowook tahu, jika sekali saja ia batuk, dua wanita pelacur itu hanya akan sengaja meniupkan asap rokoknya di hadapan wajah Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook benci rokok.

"Ah, lamban!"

DUGH—!

Tubuh Ryouwook jatuh di lantai keramik. Satu dari wanita—seorang berambut pirang dengan gaun hitam pendek berbahan satin yang menonjolkan belahan dada dan paha—menendang Ryeowook dengan kasar. Sepatu berhak setinggi sepuluh sentimeter yang menjadi tumpuannya berdiri jelas mampu melukai Ryeowook.

"Cepat! Sebentar lagi bar ini akan dibuka, Bodoh!"

"Lamban… Lamban… Bocah ini membuatku muak!"

"Kalau bukan suaranya yang bisa terjual begitu mahal, dia pasti sudah dibuang oleh Bos. Meski dekil begini, ia juga punya banyak pelanggan. Tubuhnya itu dinilai tinggi oleh para pejabat mesum. Dasar bocah menjijikan!"

Jika saja bisa, Ryeowook ingin sekali mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca yang paling besar, paling tajam, dan paling mematikan, untuk sekedar merobek mulut-mulut wanita murahan itu. Ia muak disamakan sebagai pelacur, meski pekerjaannya memang seperti itu. Hanya saja baginya yang berusia enam belas tahun, ia tak diizinkan memilih jalan lain selain melakukan pekerjaan paling kotor seperti ini. Takdir yang bergulir membuatnya terpaksa bergelut di dunia yang hina ini.

Jika saja bisa, mati selalu menjadi pilihan terbaik yang ada.

"Ah, Bos!"

"Apa sudah mau buka?"

Ryeowook sama sekali tak menoleh. Sampai ia yakin garis air terakhir di lantai sudah benar-benar kering, di saat yang sama dua buah lengan kekar sudah melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Seketika pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu mimpi buruknya akan segera dimulai malam ini dan sekali lagi; ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengarunginya seorang diri.

"Ayo ikut aku, Kim Ryeowook."

Bahkan saat suara penuh nafsu birahi itu berbisik pelan di telinganya—membuat perut Ryeowook melilit. Ditambah bau alkohol yang bersatu dengan rokok mengirim sensasi mual diperutnya. Tapi Ryeowook kembali tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya berdiri patuh dan mengikuti kemana langkah pria itu membawanya. Ke salah satu bilik yang ada di lorong bar menjijikan tersebut.

Mimpi buruk akan selalu datang. Mimpi buruk yang sama. Dan akhirnya pun tak akan pernah berubah. Ryeowook akan berada sendirian di dalam kamarnya dengan tubuh bersih dari satu helai benang pun. Satu-satunya yang menutupi hanyalah selimut untuk melindungi bagian bawahnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Namun bukan rasa sakit di sana yang membuat hatinya begitu hancur. Ada rasa sakit lain yang bahkan Ryeowook tak tahu ada dimana.

Jika sudah seperti itu, ia harus mengenyahkannya.

Pemuda itu merangkak ke pinggir tempat tidur. Meraih kemeja biru tua yang berserakan di lantai. Dari sakunya, Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Mata pisau dikeluarkan, disejajarkan dengan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan bekas luka goresan. Setengahnya sudah hampir sembuh, setengah lainnya bahkan terlihat masih begitu baru seolah digoreskan kemarin.

Mata pisau mulai menjilat kulit putih Ryeowook. Membawa sengatan rasa sakit ke otak. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang lebam untuk bertahan. Darah merembes keluar dari goresan di pergelangan tangan. Ia sengaja tidak menyayat lebih dalam karena tidak mau pembuluh arterinya putus begitu saja. Karena ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini. Tidak! Masih belum. Ia tak akan mati sebelum rasa sakit yang berakar ini bisa dibalaskan—entah kepada siapa.

Anak itu diam. Menahan rasa sakit di sekujur badan.

Ia benci. Ya, benci sekali dengan keadaan ini. Suatu saat Ryeowook akan mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini dan membuat orang-orang brengsek yang menghancurkan masa depannya berlutut memohon ampun. Ia mengutuk semua orang yang ada di muka bumi ini karena tak ada satupun keadilan yang tersisa untuknya. Tak terselip sedikitpun bahagia yang menunggunya di ujung jalan.

* * *

 _ **As Long As We Search for a Happy Ending**_

 _ **.**_

 **SUPER JUNIOR _Fanfiction_**

 _ **On Screenplay**_

 _ **presented by**_

 **InfiKiss**

 **M untuk kekerasan, bahasa kasar dan segala macam konten dewasa lainnya.**

 _ **Typo(s) dan out of characters. Alternate Universe; School-life.**_

 **WARNING!**

 **DARK and ANGST**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pesan khusus dari kami, untukmu yang berhasil menemukan kisah ini:_

" _Apa kau tahu rasanya diabaikan?_

 _Apa kau pernah dibuang?_

 _Apa kau mengerti rasanya menjadi tidak berguna lagi?_

 _Kami….pernah._

 _Kukatakan kepadamu sekali saja;_ happy ending _itu tidak pernah ada._

 _Percayalah._

 _Kisah ini tak akan membuatmu bahagia sama sekali."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _1._**

Sesekali, cobalah perhatikan mereka yang ada di sekelilingmu. Mereka yang hidup penuh dengan luka tak selamanya kasat oleh mata manusia. Kita manusia, mungkin makhluk paling naïf yang pernah ada. Selalu merasa masalah yang didera ialah yang paling begitu nestapa. Namun kenyataannya; satu, dua, tiga, atau bahkan puluhan orang di sekitar kita selalu memiliki rahasia yang belum terkuak.

Tentang hati yang penuh dengan kegelapan.

Tentang hidup yang bahkan mungkin sudah enggan dilirik oleh Tuhan.

Sekali lagi; cobalah lihat di sekelilingmu. Mereka mungkin saja orang yang duduk di sebelah kursimu. Mungkin saja mereka orang yang baru saja tersenyum begitu ramah kepadamu. Atau bisa jadi mereka adalah orang yang tadi mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hatimu.

Jika kau berhasil menemukan mereka, kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Pilihan yang sama dengan manusia lainnya;

Berpura-pura menutup mata.

Membantu mereka menemukan cahaya.

Dan kau. Apa pilihan yang akan kau ambil setelahnya?

Ingat? Manusia adalah jajaran makhluk paling naïf di semesta raya.

xXx

"Kim Ryeowook, bisa tolong berikan fotokopi materi siang ini ke Park- _sonsaengnim_?"

Senja itu tiba-tiba saja si ketua kelas Cho sudah meletakkan setumpuk kertas di meja Ryeowook tanpa izin. Bahkan, meski ia menggunakan nada bertanya, pada ujungnya Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunggu jawaban Ryeowook. Alih-alih, ia justru berlalu cepat dan kembali ke kursinya di depan kelas. Hanya dengan gayanya itu, semua tahu Kyuhyun memerintah. Dan kenapa Ryeowook yang menjadi korban pun karena semua siswa di kelas tahu bahwa Ryeowook murni _jongos_ mereka. Satu-satunya manusia yang tak akan mengeluh, membantah, apalagi melawan, jika dimintai pertolongan. Sehingga semua menjadi terbiasa menyuruh Ryeowook tanpa meminta jawaban.

 _The errand boy_ —begitu kata sebagian orang. Dan memang julukan murahan itu cocok bagi pemuda bertubuh paling mungil di kelas. Dengan perawakan yang pendiam dan tidak pernah menonjol, hanya membuatnya semakin dianggap kaum strata paling rendah di kelas ini.

Siapapun yang melihat kondisi kelas 2-A di SMU Paran ini pasti akan mafhum. Ini adalah kehidupan sekolah di Korea Selatan yang sesungguhnya. Dimana penindasan sudah begitu lumrah. Tapi bukan hanya di Korea saja. Di semua sekolah di seluruh bagian bumi ini pun mengalami penurunan jati diri yang setara. Bukankah sudah banyak terjadi kasus bunuh diri hanya karena mendapat intimidasi berlebih di lingkungan yang seharusnya mengajarkan moral tersebut? Mungkin seharusnya pemerintah bertanggung jawab dan menindak-lanjuti langsung mengenai kasus di sekolah-sekolah. Itupun jika memang pemerintah masih membuka mata untuk hal _sepele_ semacam ini.

Dan memang, Ryeowook tidak menolak. Mengiyakan juga tidak. Membiarkan tatapan sebagian siswa yang tertuju kepadanya, remaja itu berdiri sambil mengambil setumpuk kertas yang Kyuhyun serahkan untuknya. Bahkan hatinya pun sudah enggan menyumpah-serapahi Kyuhyun atau teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya bergerak statis sesuai perintah. Berjalan keluar kelas dengan membawa tugasnya. Langkahnya agak diseret. Bagaimanapun ia masih bisa merasakan sakit yang mengganggu di bagian punggungnya atas apa yang dilakukan pelanggan di bar semalam.

Sampai sang murid asing itu menyapa.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Ryeowook terhenyak di balik pintu. Sejurus menatap Henry Lau, si bocah Cina-Kanada yang tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Bahkan ia tak menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab tawaran Henry, karena remaja bermata sipit itu sudah mengambil setengah tumpuk kertas dari Ryeowook dan melengkungkan senyum lebih lebar. Lebih hangat. Senyum yang paling tulus yang pernah Ryeowook lihat sepanjang ia berada di SMU Paran.

Ah, iya. Memang hanya anak ini yang memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ryeowook ingat, sekali-duakali memang Henry sering membantunya. Dan ia selalu sadar dengan banyaknya luka lebam yang menghias paras Henry.

"Seharusnya kau tidak selalu mengiyakan jika ada yang menyuruhmu, Ryeowook." Henry bicara lagi. Kali ini keduanya berjalan bersisian di koridor kelas. Menyusuri barisan ruang kelas di tingkat dua, untuk menuju ruang guru di lantai tiga gedung sekolah mereka.

Ryeoowok juga paham. Tapi memangnya ia bisa apa? Makhluk dengan kasta terendah sepertinya hanya berada di rantai paling bawah ekosistem manusia. Ryeowook sudah puas belajar bagaimana caranya menyerah untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Sehingga sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa ia harapkan selain menunggu dewa kematian datang menjemput.

Kalimat Henry membuat remaja itu tersenyum hampa. "Menolak pun, aku tak yakin ada yang mampu mendengar suaraku. Bukankah kita memang hidup di dunia yang semacam ini, Henry?"

Henry paham betul makna kalimat itu.

"Tapi kita selalu memiliki pilihan untuk menjadi lebih kuat di rangkaian simbiosis semacam ini, Ryeowook. Kau akan hancur dalam hitungan detik jika tidak merubah sifatmu itu. Kau harus kuat." Dalam hati, Henry ingin tergelak mendengar kalimat sok jagoannya.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Semua manusia selalu ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk orang lain 'kan? Tak peduli sejelek apapun manusia itu. Seolah sudah menjadi bagian dalam naluri alami kita.

Ryeoowok tak membalas. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap lurus mata Henry yang tampak penuh dengan binar keteguhan hati yang sungguh membuatnya iri. Pastilah pemuda itu hidup dalam kondisi yang normal, benaknya. Jadi Henry tak pernah tahu luka sedalam apa—atau sebusuk apa—yang disembunyikan laki-laki selemah Ryeowook. "Terima kasih, Henry. Kau orang baik."

Jauh di tempat mereka berada, di dalam kelas yang ramai dengan murid-muridnya yang sibuk. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan diri di balik PSP hitam kesayangan. Benda mungil yang setia dibawanya kemana-mana tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Duduk diam sambil bermain game. Menulikan pendengaran dari semua kebisingan dan kasak-kusuk kelas tentang dirinya.

Kyuhyun paham bahwa perbuatannya yang melimpahkan tugas kepada Ryeowook bukanlah hal bijak. Ia melihat ketika Henry menawarkan bantuan untuk Ryeowook dan menemukan ekor mata Henry melirik kepadanya dengan tatapan sinis. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mau peduli. Ia sudah lama kehilangan minat untuk bergaul dengan siapapun di sekelilingnya. Ia sudah kehilangan kepercayaan untuk membangun hatinya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kyuhyun dijadikan ketua kelas ialah karena ia pemegang nilai tertinggi di angkatan mereka, bukan karena Kyuhyun mau dengan suka rela melakukannya.

Di mata Ryeowook dan Henry, ia sama brengseknya dengan siswa lain.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau peduli.

Ia menyerah untuk peduli.

xXx

Awal tahun ajaran baru masih berada di bagian awal. Tentu masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan disesuaikan. Salah satunya adalah dengan mencari teman. Mendapatkan teman bukanlah hal yang mudah; hanya dengan menyapa atau tersenyum ramah, lalu semua orang akan menyukaimu. Dunia ini tak berjalan seindah drama di televisi atau cerita-cerita novel bertemakan cinta dan persahabatan. Selalu ada pihak dimana semua yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

Secara harfiah, Henry paham betul apa makna dari kata 'berteman'. Menurut kamus bahasa yang telah diresmikan, berteman berarti menciptakan hubungan dekat dengan orang lain; berkawan; tidak sendirian; dan lainnya. Hanya saja mendapatkan teman bukan berarti kau harus turun ke jalan dan memungut 'sang teman' yang berserakan tanpa arah. Bukan! Ini berhubungan dengan kepercayaan. Bagi manusia seperti Henry yang tak lagi mempercayai siapapun, menemukan teman adalah pekerjaan paling sulit di usianya yang sekarang.

"Kita 'kan teman…."

Henry ingin sekali meledak dalam tawa. Matanya menatap sinis lima pria bertubuh kekar yang lagi-lagi menghadangnya. Henry ditarik paksa ke sebuah gang gelap hanya untuk dimintai uang. Yang jelas ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Henry menolak memberikan uang.

"Berikan kami uang, Henry!"

"Aku tak punya uang."

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa memiliki uang setiap hari jika selalu dipalaki? Henry hanyalah pelajar berdarah Cina-Kanada yang bersekolah di Korea. Hidup sendiri di sebuah mansion sederhana. Keluarganya semua ada di Kanada dan berarti mereka tak tahu bagaimana kondisi anak mereka. Henry sendiri terlalu sok kuat untuk bercerita. Bersekolah di Korea adalah upaya melarikan diri dari keluarga yang nyaris rusak. Jadi tak ada gunanya ia bercerita kalau disinipun ia ditindas. Memangnya ada yang mau peduli?—atau minimal percaya.

BUGH—sebuah pukulan mencium dinding beton di sebelah wajah Henry.

Bahkan Henry memejamkan mata karena nyaris mengira bahwa pukulan tersebut ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Kalau kau tak punya uang, kau harus mendapatkan uang."

Perasaan Henry mendadak tidak enak.

Pria itu langsung menarik Henry dengan kasar seolah Henry adalah hewan ternak yang siap untuk dijagal. Pundak didorong, langkah kaki terseok keluar dari gang. Ekspresi yang tergambar mulai berubah. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang merebak, namun Henry berusaha sekuat tenaga menampilkan wajah galak.

"Hei!" protesnya. Namun pria besar penindas itu tak mengindahkan Henry.

"Lihat." Ia bergelayut di pundak Henry. Jari telinjuk mengarah ke dua orang wanita dewasa yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Tepatnya di depan sebuah toko buah yang berjarak lima meter dari gang tempat mereka berkumpul. "Kau lihat tasnya? Penuh dengan barang-barang berguna." Ia berbisik. "Kau, ambil dompetnya."

Mereka menyuruh Henry mencuri.

"Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?!"

Hilang kesabaran, si badan besar kembali menarik kerah seragam Henry. Kali ini semua orang yang melintas jelas menyadari ada yang aneh dihubungan pertemanan anak-anak SMA itu. Mereka bahkan tahu bahwa penindasan telah berlangsung. Tapi ini Korea Selatan, negara dimana angka penindasan terhadapa siswa sekolah begitu banyak jumlahnya.

Ah, sudah biasa—

—lalu mereka akan melenggang sambil berpura-pura tak melihat apapun.

Ironis? Tapi inilah potret dunia yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah sudah ditekankan, bahwa hidup tak pernah berjalan seindah dan semulus drama. Hati manusia kebanyakan sudah buta. Mereka tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Bukankah terkadang kita pun demikian? Menutup mata dengan keadaan di sekitar dan menganggap wajar. Bumi berputar pada porosnya. Roda kehidupan berjalan dengan semestinya. Jika ada yang bahagia, tentu harus ada yang menderita.

Henry mengigit bibir bawahnya. Memang percuma meletakkan harapan kepada orang lain. Menampilkan wajah memohon pertolongan pun, siapa yang mau membantu? Bahkan jika ia mati dipukuli malam ini, mungkin tak akan yang peduli. Ia harus bisa bertahan seorang diri di kota yang entah sejak kapan tampak seperti alam liar. Ah, tidak! Bahkan manusia-manusia inipun bisa bersikap lebih kejam dibanding binatang. Neraka. Iya, ini neraka.

"Lepaskan aku, Bedebah—"

DUGH—satu tendangan di perut.

"Ada yang berkelahi!"

"Itu preman yang memang suka mengganggu daerah sini, sih."

Henry memegangi perut. Tatapan nanar ia lempar seolah manusia di depannya adalah mangsa yang memang harus segera dilumpuhkan. Otaknya berpikir tentang daerah-daerah vital yang bisa ia serang untuk menghancurkan lawan. Jika saja ada senjata tajam, semua pasti akan jadi lebih mudah. Sisanya, jika orang-orang ini mati duluan, Henry paling-paling hanya akan menetap di balik sel penjara. Bukankah itu yang disebut keadilan untuk zaman sekarang? Polisi kadang tak peduli siapa yang memulai. Yang memegang senjata tajam pastilah yang bersalah.

"Pasti…" Henry berdesis.

"Huh?"

"…kubunuh…pasti!"

"Jangan sok jago kau, Bajingan!"

DUGH—satu pukulan di wajah.

BUGH—dua tendangan di perut dan di punggung.

Lima lawan satu; ini jumlah yang tidak seimbang. Mereka itu hanya preman pengecut yang berani main keroyokan. Tapi toh jikalaupun Henry harus bertarung satu lawan satu, kemungkinan untuk menang akan tetap kecil.

Beberapa orang mulai panik. Sebagian tidak sanggup melihat pemuda lusuh bertubuh kecil kelihatan nyaris mati karena dipukuli. Sebagian lagi justru mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponsel dan berharap bisa mengunggahnya ke dunia maya.

Henry sudah tak memiliki minat untuk bertahan. Semua serangan diterima tanpa ada perlawanan. Saat itu, ia sesekali menyapu pandangan ke kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Sampai dua manik cokelatnya terperangah karena menemukan sosok yang begitu familiar di antara mereka.

Kim Ryeowook. Tunggu? Kenapa harus bertemu dengan manusia terlemah dalam rantai ekosistem di kelas mereka?

Sadar tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Ryeowook tidak punya nyali untuk terjun membantu. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk memutus kontak mata. Pemuda kurus sepertinya hanya akan membawa masalah lebih besar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mundur dan berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Henry tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak keren..._

"Aaargh!" Hingga lengkingan kesakitan terdengar di udara.

Henry tidak sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena saat itu juga sebuah tangan menariknya yang nyaris limbung untuk berlari. Henry bergerak patuh sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya. Sedang di belakang mereka, para preman itu mengejar sambil berteriak memaki. Mungkin ada sisa-sisa kekuatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka malam itu, sehingga mereka bisa berlari dengan cepat menembus hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul yang ramai. Dan dalam waktu lima belas menit akhirnya tak lagi dikejar.

Tubuh Henry melayang jatuh menubruk tembok beton di bawah jembatan. Satu-satunya tempat terakhir yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Toh mereka sudah berhasil kabur, jadi Henry bisa tenang sejenak. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan rasanya begitu lega bisa keluar dari jeratan dewa kematian malam ini. Udara di sekeliling yang seharusnya terasa dingin malah meradiasikan hawa panas berlebih. Detak anomali berdegup sangat cepat, memompa pasokan darah dan oksigen ketubuh Henry secara konstan agar sang pemilik tidak pingsan.

Masih dengan peluh yang membanjir, Henry menoleh ke arah pemuda yang mati-matian mengatur nafas di sebelahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…?"

"Si-sialan! Aku tidak pernah berlari sekencang ini sebelumnya!" Kyuhyun tak menjawab keheranan Henry dan berbalik menggerutu seorang diri.

Diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun malah membuat Henry mengerutkan keningnya. Di antara semua orang yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tak pernah ia duga akan menolongnya dari kepungan para preman jalanan. Kyuhyun yang notabene tak mau bersosialisasi dan bersikap otoriter di kelas. Si siswa jenius yang kadang menganggap murid lain sebagai hama pengganggu kegiatan belajarnya.

"Ka-kalian baik-baik saja?!"

Satu lagi suara mengejutkan tiba. Kyuhyun dan Henry menoleh ke kanan dimana seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil akhirnya sampai dengan nafas terenggal-senggal. Meski gelap karena mereka bertiga berada di bawah jembatan, Kyuhyun dan Henry mengenali sosok dan suara itu dengan sangat baik.

"Ryeowook?"

Bukankah tadi dia kabur saat melihat Henry?

"Ternyata kau bisa mengejar kami." Kyuhyun mendengus sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk. Lelah sekali. Tubuhnya bahkan terasa seperti terbakar. Ia berbicara dengan terengah-engah di sela nafasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong," jeda, "dia yang menarikku untuk menolongmu, Henry Lau. Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Jauh di sudut hatiku, aku tak pernah berniat menolong siapapun di dunia ini."

Henry masih tak memahami situasi saat ini. Pun dengan Ryeowook ataupun Kyuhyun. Baginya, Tuhan tampak tengah mempermainkan mereka bertiga. Tapi dalam skenario sempurna yang telah ditulis oleh Tuhan, bukankah tidak pernah ada kata kebetulan? Jika kau bertanya kenapa harus mereka berdua yang menarik Henry, itu pastilah karena ini takdir mereka. Bertiga bersembunyi di bawah jembatan, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan seribu pertanyaan membuncah dipikiran. Ini bagian dari jalan hidup yang Tuhan tetapkan.

Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa kejadian malam ini mampu merubah semua jalinan benang merah yang mereka kira sudah begitu lelah untuk diperjuangkan.

.

.

[ **end of prologue and part 1** ]

* * *

 **A/N** : Selamat pagi dan selamat hari Minggu. Saya datang dengan sebuah fanfiksi yang sebenarnya sudah ditulis sejak lama tapi baru dilanjutkan sekarang. Kembali dengan cast tiga trio _magnae_ Super Junior. Siapapun yang menemukan dan membaca kisah ini, kuucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Cerita ini masih berkelanjutan. _After words_ , semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.

.

Depok, 23 April 2017.

 _Signed_ ,

 **InfiKiss**.


End file.
